


Dear Ao3 Writers

by Icy_Queen_TAT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Queen_TAT/pseuds/Icy_Queen_TAT
Summary: What happens when the characters from Haikyuu decides to write to our lovely authors?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write like how the characters would do/say. I hope they are accurate >:3

From: Oikawa Tooru 

To: My beloved Ao3 writers

Omgggggg!!! I am so famous!!!!!

Yohoo~ My name is Oikawa Tooru, as most of you probably know, I am the most awesome setter in the prefecture. My best friend is Iwa-chan, and my enemies are geniuses like Ushiwaka-chan and Tobio-chan. And this brings us to all of the.....descriptive things you said about why I hate those two. So just to make things clear, I don’t hate them because Tobio-chan is my ex and he left me to date Ushiwaka-chan. And I will certainly not have my heart broken in two if Tobio-chan tells me that he doesn’t love me. I don’t even swing that way, ok? 

And then lets talk about my ‘relationship’ with Iwa-chan. First, we are just best friends, not lovers. I will not cry my eyes out if he dates another girl, and I certainly do not want to get into his pants. But yes, he does abuse me for some reason. Maybe he is jealous of my good looks? And then there is Mattsun and Makki, I don’t know if they are dating, but I do know for sure that I am not dating neither of them. And definitely not both of them. 

So as all of you know, I am a super popular guy, and I am the lady’s men. Girls love me not only because of my good looks, but also because of my great personality. So those of you who are saying that my personality is sucky, you are just jealous of how fabulous I am. Oh and most importantly, I AM AVAILABLE! So if you are a pretty girl who loooooves volleyball, feel free to contact me at 000-222-9898 (A/N: I made up this phone number, so I apologize if your phone number happens to match with this one)

Also I need to clarify something for the ladies, I will only date one person at a time, so when you guys say that I date 12 people at a time, it is kind of ruining my love life. I know that I am popular, but I am not a playboy. 

Oh my gosh, I hate talking about this but I feel like that I have to address it. I DO NOT RAPE PEOPLE! OKAY? I have read numerous fanfictions about me raping Tobio-chan of all people. And just to make things clear, these were rated T fanfics, and I did not go exploring on to the more....intense fics. 

So many of you asked about our lost to Karasuno. All of us were really sad when we lost, but our we got over it and moved on. Us third years are going to college soon, and our juniors will continue to train and beat allllll of those bastards next year.  

Now moving on the more serious questions. It was not my fault for what happened at Kitagawa Daiichi!! Well, it’s true that I didn’t teach Tobio-chan anything but, he didn’t have to go and act all kingly. Kitagawa Daiichi was Tobio’s fault and Tobio’s fault alone. So don’t blame Kunimi-chan or Kindaichi-chan. 

And a lot of you have been doing fics about me being surpassed by Tobio-chan. Let’s be real here. I am miles ahead of Tobio-chan, even if he is a genius. He does not have the experience that I have built up. He only has his skills, but as much as I hate to admit this, his freak quick with Chibi-chan is quite impressive. Don’t tell him I ask that! His ego is already so inflated! 

Anyways I would like to thank all of the writers writing about my glamorous life. Now that you have more accurate details, write more about me! And instead of shipping me with Iwa-chan and Tobio-chan(ew) ship me with that pretty girl from Karasuno, I think her name is Shimizu. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Ao3 Writer-sans

Th-thank you for spending your time and writing about me.

Hello, minna-san. I am Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno. My position is setter and my favorite food is curry. Um..is this helping? I am sorry, this is the first time that people are writing about me. Writing  _ stories _ about me. I-I feel so important! However, ummmmm I would like to make a few corrections, if that is ok.

First, I don’t think Oikawa-san is my boyfriend. I mean, it is not that you guys are wrong, but.....I don’t think I like him? Right now, I just want to focus on volleyball, but I do have a crush on someone. Unfortunately, it is not Oikawa-san.

But I am wondering about how did the entire fandom know about my secret crush? Did Hinata spill the beans again? If he did, I will literally KILL him. Last time, he just told the entire Aoba Jousai team about my crush, who happened to be on the Aoba Jousai team. Now it is extremely awkward for me during practice matches and tournaments. But luckily, I never found myself alone with Kindaichi ever since the restroom incident. 

Next, I feel like some people are kind of confused about my relationship with Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Sugawara-san, Hinata boge, Jerkishima, Kunimi, and half of the all japan national team. But it is ok! Because I am going to clarify for you guys. Oikawa-san is just a senpai that I really respect, we are not dating, as I mentioned before. I was really surprised about Iwaizumi-san, why would we be dating? I thought Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are dating, wait.... I think I know why Oikawa-san doesn’t like me! Because you guys are shipping me with his boyfriend! Don’t do that guys, ship me with my not-so-secret crush instead. 

Then there is Sugawara-san. He is like the team mom, he cares a lot about us, but that doesn’t mean that he is dating me, or the rest of Karasuno. But....I feel like the rumors you guys have about him and Sawamura-san might not be far off. Wait nevermind, Sawamura-san is dating Michimiya-san. Michimiya-san is really nice, she baked us cookies!

But then there is one thing that I don’t get. Why do you ship me with Hinata and Tsukishima? They are so stupid and mean. Especially Hinata. He forgot to swing his arm when spiking during our match against Miya-san’s school. Although Tsukishima is brainy when it comes to school, he is a very. very. VERY. mean person. He made fun of my past and he still calls me ou-sama. I feel like he puts pissing me off as his first priority during practice and matches. I am still wondering how can a person as nice as Yamaguchi be friends with a jerk like Tsukishima and not get infected by his jerkiness. 

Aaaaaaand there is Kunimi. He is Kindaichi’s best friend, so I hoped that we can also be friends. But, as most of you know, that did not work too well. He hates me, along with Kindaichi, for what I did during middle school. But I really didn’t do that on purpose. All I wanted was to win and take my team to the nationals. 

Overall, if you ship me was Kindaichi, then I have no complaints. I also need help on how to properly confess to him, so can anyone help me on this? If you can, please text me on facebook. Thank you so much!

And these are the things that I want to point out. I am really sorry if I offended any of you. Please keep writing about me. By the way, I love those fics about me beating Oikawa-san in volleyball, the more you write about that, the more confident I feel. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!


End file.
